Royai: Vampires
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. Riza is living a normal life until vampires invade it.  Now she is living with them, for they cannot trust her to keep mute of their presense. So now she finds herself falling in love with Roy the vampire. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Eyes

Ok, I have had enough of Twilight. So, I decided to write about vampires with Fullmetal Alchemist. And who, well of course Roy and Riza! Yay!

If you've read _Royai: Accident_, then you know about this. Okay, go look at Vol. 10 Chp. 39 of the manga. Ok, there is a secret. If you don't see it tell me, and I'll post it on the 2nd chapter. Okay, it's right after Roy kills Lust. It's a secret Royai thing. Now go my pupils, find it! (I have no idea why I said you were my pupils, I just say random things.)

Falman: Hello.

Me: What the heck, Falman. You're not in this one.

Falman: I know, I apologize, but I got stranded.

Me: Well, what do you want me to do about it?

Falman: Destroy the Fullmetal pipsqueek.

Me: WTH?

Falman: You heard me!

Me: Envy!

Envy: Damn, I thought it'd work.

Me: Only, if you had chosen Roy. I'd beat up my whole family for him. (I have a sick obsession) XD

* * *

Chapter 1  
Eyes

She walked home from work. Her long hair put up in a usual bun. She was a secretary to an attorney, Mr. Jamison. She got off at work at around 11 o'clock. So nightfall had already begun. She was alone on the street, but could feel someone watching her. She quickened her pace, feeling danger. If she had to, she would shoot whoever it may be. She was an expert on firearms. And as well, an expert marksman.

"Who's there?" she shouted, finally turning around. There came no reply, no sound whatsoever. Was she just tired?

She felt something slam her against the wall. She tried to fight, but the being was way too powerful. By his heighth and strength, she could tell it was a man. But darkness fell over his face, making it impossible to see any features. The man moved his head to her shoulder, pressing his lips to her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed, unable to hit him, as he pinned her arms. She got no response, only stings as she felt something sink into her skin. By this time, she could see black hair. She struggled, he began to start a gentle sucking rhythm. As it wore on she began to feel light-headed. She was drowsy, her body felt as if it wieghed a thousand pounds. What was happening to her?

His head finally lifted. Her body was numb, so she could not feel her fingers as they clutched his clothing. Her eyes, half-closed, looked into his clear ebony eyes. She loved those eyes, not feeling as scared as before.

"Damn it." he muttered, his voice sounding deep. He slammed his fist to the wall. Finally, her legs gave out, but was supported by the man. His strong arms picked her up. He carried her, and she couldn't care for she was slipping out of her counciousness. Her eyes closed, her mind dragged into a deep darkness.

* * *

She awoke to find herself in a small cabin. A mid-aged woman hovered over her, her face twisted with worry.

"Are you allright?" the woman asked. She nodded. "What's your name hon'?"

"Riza." she replied weakly. "Where am I?"

"In the country, a young man dropped you off here."

"A young . . ." Then she remembered. What had he done to her? And who was he? She remember cold black hair, and deep ebony eyes. She rememberd how she fell into them. Seeming to seep into the dark pools.

"Are you going to be alright? You should stay the night." the woman offered. But Riza got up anyway, walking toward the door. Her skirt was ruffled, as her blouse.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." She left, stepping into the night air. Her hand covered her neck. She felt two small holes. The patch had dried blood on it. _Was he a . . ._ But she shook the thought. No way, they didn't exsist. But a doubt clouded her mind.

* * *

The next day, Riza was up and about. She had the day off, so she ran errands. But all day she felt cold eyes burn into her back. She turned around time and time only to find regular people, who did not possess such auras. She went grocery shopping, going into the closest store. She walked along the produce section, taking a look at the produce.

She quickly turned around, finding no cold eyes. But a figure quickly walked to another aisle. She gave a small chase. But the person was nowhere to be found. She was _not _playing games. She walked down the aisle, then quickly turned around and ran. Finally, as she perdicted, a man with ebony eyes had been watching her. He groaned, how could he be caught by a mere . . .

His thought wasn't finished. She stamped her foot, indicating he should follow. They walked out of the small store, down a shadowed ally.

"Why have you been following me? And WHAT did you do to me last night?" she demanded. He looked surprised, she had known it was him from last night.

"How do you know I met you last night?"

"I remember your eyes. Now answer me." He swirled around, showing he was leaving. She reached out, to grab his wrist, but he quickly evaded her grasp.

"Do NOT touch me." he hissed. She was to stubborn to listen to such nonsense, and grabbed him anyway. A pulse shook her body, scaring her. What scared her more was that the pulse had come from_ his _body. He attacked her, biting her neck again. The same role played out, she slowly slipped into uncounciousness.

"You're . . . a . . . vampire . . . aren't . . . you?" she gasped. He pulled away, jerking back. But again she fell into darkness, watching his eyes.

* * *

Yay! Cliffie! I will have the 2nd chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Thursday at the latest (hopefully). Please review, and try to find the "secret".

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Somewhat Better

Okay, 2nd chapter. No reviews . . . what the heck? What's the matter with you people? I had like at least 2 favorite stories . . . so come on! One review is all I ask for. Please review! PLEASE! I'll have to post this around.

Did you find the secret? Well, I am not telling you until I get at least 5 reviews! 5! I mean it.

Okay, let's get started.

Ed: Hey, wait!

Me: What now? (Ed's always interupting my stories)

Ed: Can't you write a story of me? Why just Mustang and Hawkeye?

Me: You have plenty of people.

Ed: Not enough.

Me: Reasons, 1. Roy's hot 2. Roy's smokin' hot 3. Riza's awesome 4. Ed's tiny 5. Did I mention Roy's hot?

Ed: That's bull! The colonel is a spaz.

Me: (Snaps fingers) Oh really? (Roy's fangirls unite! Then beat up Ed like a insy winsy ant.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. However, I do own this plot. (Idea)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
Somewhat Better

She awoke into what she decided was an attic. Her mind was hazy, but clear enough to identify a small girl who was watching her. She had curly hair that was put up into pig-tails. Her faded pink dress went down to her small knees, showing fair skin. She had an excited smile on her face, racing over to Riza to greet the unfocused woman.

"Hi! I'm Elicia. Who're you?" the girl said, all at once. It took a minute, but she composed herself, sitting up on the hard wood floor.

"I'm Riza. Riza Hawkeye." The young child jumped up and down, something was exciting her. Riza observed the room. It was a rectangle, the shorter sides of it each had a brown door. In the room, was not much, but had two matresses. One was bigger, a king sized she guessed. The other was about a twin. The two were split up by a few yards. There was no structure for the matresses, which puzzled her. Suddenly, two adults walked in, a woman and a man.

"Hello, I'm Maes Hughes." He smiled, showing two gleaming fangs. She jumped up at the sight, already seeing the woman's darting from her lips. The man offered his hand, but she only glared at him, showing no intention of taking it. If she had to, she'd give this girl a chance to run. The man frowned at her refusal, and took his hand back.

"And I'm Gracia Hughes." the woman stated, not bothering to offer her hand. "I guess we need to explain."

"Yes, you see since you know about our exsistance, we cannot let you leave. But be at ease, we aren't going to drink your blood." Riza felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. But stayed tense, showing no signs of relaxing. "You will have to live hear with us, we'll take care of most things you humans need."

"What about the girl? Are you going to drink her blood?" she growled. The two looked at eachother, then burst out laughing. Riza looked puzzled, seeing that the child had begun to giggle.

"Elicia . . . is our . . . daughter . . ." Maes laughed. "She . . . just hasn't . . . grown her fangs." After they're laughter they explained they had to back to their jobs.

"But wait, then what blood do you drink?" Riza asked.

"We typically drink criminal's blood, like murderers or rapists." Gracia explained. Riza nodded, watching the two leave. She knew that one of them would stay close, to make sure she wouldn't escape.

"So where does the other door lead to?"

"Oh, that's Uncle Roy's room."

"Roy?"

"Uh-huh. He was the one who brought you here." So he was the one who sucked her blood. The girl offered her hand, Riza took it, letting her lead her to the room. It was fairly small with two matresses in it. A small window let in pale light, the only light source. "You'll stay in here. Daddy said since Uncle Roy let out the secret, the human had to sleep in his room."

"Where is Uncle Roy?" she asked.

"Probably being questioned by daddy." she had to slowly say questioned, seeing that she didn't know the meaning.

"About what?"

"Why he did what he did." Riza was still angry, having to sleep in the same room as the vampire who tried to kill her! But she hid it well.

"So is Roy on your Mom's side or Daddy's side?"

"Neither. Daddy and Uncle Roy are just friends, ever since they were kids." she said.

"How old are you?"

"Three. We grow at the same pace as you humans, but when we reach our adult heighths we stop getting older. We can make ourselves look older, if you want to look elderly or mid-aged. But mommy says you have to go through a special ritual."

"I see."

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock when the adults entered the attic. She tensed when she saw Roy, but he evaded her gaze. It was apparent he was embarassed about his outburst. He couldn't believe he'd done that! Maes had snickered after they're talk.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Roy, why did you actually do that? Are you insane!" Maes shouted. Roy quietly mumbled something. "I can't hear you!"_

_"Because she intrigued me! Still intrigues me! Her scent, her body, the way she walks! When I heard her voice, I don't know, I just had to taste her! I don't know why, but she interests me!" he yelled. "Then the second time, when our skin contacted . . ." he trailed off._

_"Well . . . maybe you . . ." It was obvious he was muffling laughter._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing Roy. Nothing."_

_*End Flash Back*_

He now avoided her eyes, not wanting to talk. They eventually had to both be in the same room. She wasn't scared anymore, if he did anything he'd end up outside on the ground. He, not wanting to talk, got on the matress away from the window. She wanted to ask him why he did that. But she decided to wait until some of the tension released.

After a few hours, after she had fallen asleep, he watched her. Vampires didn't need much sleep, so he could just watch this woman. Unexpectantly, she began to cry. Tears fell from her closed eyes as she wimpered. She cried out for her mother and her father. She mentioned her sister, she couldn't find them in her nightmare. She twisted in the sheets, he guessed she couldn't find them. Guilt penetrated his heart. It was his fault she was here. He decided he would try to make life enjoyable for her.

* * *

Roy arrived from work early. He asked Elicia where Riza was. Then she answered that she was in his room. Well, now their room.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked. She didn't answer, didn't even look at him. "I brought you this." He handed her a book and some cookies.

"What's this?"

"Well you said you liked to read. And don't humans have a 'sweet tooth'?" She tried hard not to laugh, but then quickly became serious.

"I didn't say I liked to read." she declared, even though she loved to read she had never said it.

"Well, uh, you said it last night, in your sleep." After she had stopped crying.

"You watched me while I sleeped?" she asked.

"Vampires don't need sleep as much."

"I thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun."

"Superstition."

"Oh."

"If you'd like, we could go for a walk tomorrow." It was painfully obvious he was trying to make up for what he did.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Okay, please review! Please seriously.

Find the secret.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	3. The Gathering

Alright Chapter 3! Hope people are excited!

Oh, you know the secret? Well, now I have another one! Okay, the first one, go to Vol. 10 Chp. 39. Now go to where just after Roy finishes off Lust. See how it looks like Riza is helping him down? She isn't. He already fell to the ground. So its just like a partial hug! They need eachother, proof is in black and white. The second one is at the hospital. Riza says something that shows her devotion. Can you find it and tell the meaning behind her words? Try it!

I have one more request. Okay, I want you to read this, and tell me how old you think I am. If you have the closest guess, I'll tell you the second secret before most AND if I find three more, you'll also be the first to know. :) Fair, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. However, I do own this plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Gathering

She quietly walked down the forest path. The birds sang, the squirrels gossiped, and the grass waved. Her eyes were bright, as if she had captured sunlight into the burgandy gems. Her smile was simple, but showed happiness, able to warm anyone's heart.

Including a vampire's.

He watched as she seemd to float along the ground in grace, joyful that she was out of the small house. He accompied her on walks, having to keep an eye on her, but also enjoyed the time with Riza. She walked down to a patch of blue violets, her mother's favorie flower. Her smile became soft, memories rising into her mind's eye. Roy watched, then walked to where she was now leaning.

"You know, I wouldn't mind it if you brought some to our room." he spoke, his voice gentle. She looked up at him, showing an expression of gratitude, and began to pick. When she got to twelve, she stood, then started to walk again. He now picked up the pace, and walked beside her. He looked at the sun, estimating the time.

"So, what time is it?" she asked, knowing already his what he was doing.

"Time to go home." he stated. "We have to do something tonight."

"What?"

"A gathering of us vampires."

"There's more?" she asked, feeling a cold shiver run up her spine.

"Yes, but we're all required to drink criminal's blood." he said, feeling her tension.

"Oh."

"But I'll warn you, some will attack." Fear plunged into her. "As long as you stay with us, though, no one will hurt you. Or if you stay with 'The Elder'."

"The Elder?"

"Uh-huh. He's the oldest vampire, and has to look that way for the position. He's kinda like our leader, but he is kind. He frowns on anyone who drinks regular human's blood, or just kills them."

"Then why would they attack me?"

"Because, they think you'll rat out on them for being alive. That's why we have to keep you with us." but tension weighed on his voice.

"You're not telling me something."

"There is one vampire who might break that rule, even if he does know you won't tell." he warned. "Kimblee, I'll show you him. Never leave my side."

"Right."

They walked to the house, stepping inside the small shelter. There was a door, one that she wasn't allowed, to the right. A dining table was placed in the middle of the room. She had learned that vampires needed little vegtables or fruit, but needed large portions of meat. The only reason they ate so much, was because they usually waited until they really needed it. Now that she was there, they didn't eat so much at once, for she, a human, needed to eat more often than them. Lucky for her, animal meat was the only kind they ate.

She walked up the creaky stairs, hearing someone giggle. Elicia was happy Riza was staying. They talked when her mother was busy, or wanted to ask questions on humans. She opened the door, seeing that Elicia was holding something.

"What do you have there, Elicia?" The little girl turned around, showing a small black and white dog.

"Where'd you get that?" Roy asked.

"He was alone, in the street. Mommy and Daddy said it was okay if I could keep him, if its alright with you guys." she declared.

"Its fine with me, if its fine with Riza." Elicia looked at Riza with pleading emerald eyes. She nodded.

"Yay! Okay, Auntie Riza, I want you to name him. I can't think of any good names." She had started calling her Auntie Riza the day after she got there. Maes, for some suspicious reason, tried hard to stop laughing, and Elicia was laughing as well. A joke between them, is what Gracia said.

"How about, Black Hayate?" she asked. Elicia looked blank for a moment. Then began to dance around the room, singing 'Black Hayate has come to live with us'. Roy chuckled, Riza smiled.

"Hey, come on, its time to go!" Maes shouted from the first floor. They all stepped down the stairs, ready to go.

* * *

The gathering was in the middle of a dark forest. Most humans didn't go there, so they were free to talk about anything. Roy kept his arm tight around Riza, showing that she was with them. The vampires (about one-hundread) watched her cautiously, but didn't attack. Roy whispered to her, showing Kimblee. From the start, Riza did not like him. He wasn't worried like the others, but had a smile of maddness across his face. They sat, except for Maes, who went over to talk to The Elder. He certainly looked old, he had a snow-white beard that fell down to his stomach. He was hunched, and his wrinkles made him look ancient. However, Riza noted, his eyes were bright, like a young man's.

"How old is he?" she whispered.

"2,000 years old." She was shocked. It struck her that, if there was someone else who was a little older, he could look like he was thirty, no twenty, if he went through an age ritual. The old man stood, the vampires quieted.

"Relax my brothers and sisters. This human will not speak of our presence, she is staying with the Hughes's and Roy Mustang." The vampires all seemed to sigh at once, then began to talk with one another. After about an hour, it was twelve o'clock, and The Elder began to talk about some of the regulations. Riza, too tired to listen, was now in between Roy's knees. Gracia explained it was usually to show a husband and wife (it didn't matter which position they were in), but that it would show that she was under control.

Riza's eye lids began to fall. She fell asleep, her head leaning back to rest on Roy's shoulder. It wasn't long until she woke up, still in a sleep-like state. The vampires were talking, once again, to eachother. But now she saw, with her half-closed eyes, that a hand was coming close to her. She let out a sleepy protest, snuggling closer to Roy. He shushed her, saying everything was okay. She felt a cold, rough hand on her forehead. She looked to see who posessed the hand, and it was The Elder. His eyes were still bright, deminishing all fear. He smiled, and she closed her eyes to sleep again.

"What is it, sir?" Roy asked.

"Nothing, Roy. Its nothing." But his smile let out a warm glow, and walked. He gently shook Riza awake.

"Come on Riza, its time to go." She got up, but Roy started to chat with someone named Jean. Riza, still dazed started to walk. As soon as she got to a dark patch, someone pinned her against a tree. She woke up all the way.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here." It was Kimblee. "You should know not to-" He was thrashed against another tree. Roy was upon him, slashing his chest skillfully. Then jumped back before Kimblee could attack him. Kimblee got back up, holding the wound, but determined not to be beaten. "I'll slash your stomach, and then I'll pu-"

"That's enough." The Elder spoke with authority. "Kimblee, you are out of line. Roy, why don't you take Riza home, its obvious she's exhausted." Then came to Riza. "Are you alright my dear?" She nodded, and he was satisfied. The Elder suddenly zipped, taking Kimblee with him to a far place, where he could unleash a punishment on the daring blood-sucker.

"I told you to not go away! You, should never go out like that on your own!" Roy shouted when The Elder left. Riza felt all the stress from living with vampires, almost being killed by Kimblee, never able to see her family again, and began to cry. It was too much. She never cried. Ever. But this was ridiculous. Why in the world was she put on this Earth? To suffer? "Hey, are y-you crying? Come on, no tears." But this only made her cry harder.

He felt his kind's eyes on them. She was embarassed. She was disgracing the human race, right in front of them. She cried, and could not stop. Maes shook his head at Roy. He was a ladies man, but was never good at stopping women from crying. When tears came into them, all hell broke loose.

But suddenly, she felt a pair of arms surround her. A heart beat gently wove into her ears, seeming to curve around her. She was nuzzled by him, and welcomed the soft gesture.

"Hey, its alright. Shhh, it going to be okay." he murmmered, soothing her mind. "I'll take care of everything, you just relax." She sighed, and the tears dried up. He picked her up, then began to walk the direction of the house. Maes was surprised, never was Roy able to get a woman to stop crying. He let Elicia rest on his shoulders, then began to walk beside the two. Gracia smiled, walking close to Maes.

After sometime, Elicia started to ask questions.

"What did Uncle Roy do to Auntie Riza?" she asked.

"Acted like an idiot." Maes answered. Roy scowled.

"You are very naughty, Uncle Roy! You should never make someone you dearly love cry!" Roy was taken back by the girl's words. Maes grinned, he had taught her well.

* * *

Riza awoke on her matress, her eyes flicking to Roy.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Sorry, you know, about going off like that."

"Its okay."

"Hey, you know what, I'll show you something you humans would find cool."

"What's that?" He gestured for her to sit up. Then he sat down beside her, pressing his forehead to hers.

_Is anyone here?, _a voice called.

_Are you in my mind?_ she asked, with thoughts.

_Yep. Now stay still._ She began to feel him move about in her mind, and she let her body untense. He moved away from her, smiling.

"I didn't know that you liked to slow dance." She blushed. He got up, taking her hand. His hands were placed at the small of her back, her arms around his neck. He danced with her, a rhythm that could not be heard, driving them.

"We move well together."

"Uh-huh." she replied, closing her eyes, wanting to fall asleep with him near her. She felt herself lowered down onto the matress, the covers floating down on her body. A kiss was placed on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Riza."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Yay! Okay, chapter 4 will be up soon.

Make sure you guess what age you think I am by my writing. And try to find the **seocnd** secret.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	4. Fever

Sorry its been such a long time. I got really busy, so now I have to put up more stories and finish this one. There'll be like 2 or 3 more chapters for this one. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4  
Fever

She woke up to find herself weak and freezing. Her body shivered from lack of warmth, making the room seem pale and dull. She was tired. Too tired, not even able to lift her arms. She tried to speak, to say something, however her throat was scratchy as if someone had clawed at it. Her chest hurt, a pressure making it hard to breathe. Her face was the only thing that seemed to give off heat, seeming to be as hot as the desert's sandy terrain. Her mouth was dry and sticky, moving her tounge around to arouse the salivry glands.

"Roy . . ."

. . .

"Roy!" she shouted, sending her into a coughing fit. Roy woke up, looking over at her. His eyes, half-closed, shot open at the state of her well-being.

"Riza are you okay?" She shook her head no, even though she wanted to hit him over the head and shout 'Does it look like I'm okay?'. "Hang on, I'll get Gracia. She'll know what to do." He ran out of the room, pulling in a still-half-alseep Gracia. The vampire took one look at her and started to bark orders.

"Roy I need more blankets! Maes, get honey!"

"What can I do Mommy?" Elicia asked, eager to help Aunti Riza.

"I need you to stay by Riza. If she needs anything get us. Okay?"

"Okay!" The young girl saluted. Maes ran in with a jar and spoon, which Gracia took. She unscrewed the lid taking a spoon full of honey.

"Here Riza, swallow this." Maes helped her sit up as Gracia led the spoon into her mouth. She swallowed, the sweet honey coating her ached throat. Roy literatly ran in with an armfull of blankets. Elicia and her mother spread them over the sick woman.

"Mommy, won't Auntie Riza get hot?"

"It'll help her get better, sweetie."

"Oh."

"What do we do now?" Roy asked.

"We wait, there's not a whole lot we can do." Roy looked discouraged, but nodded. Riza slowly went into a deep slumber.

* * *

_She looked around at her surroundings. Where was she? In the forest, she guessed. She walked around, only for a while. It was then she heard a roar. She spun around finding a fire that seemed to quickly engulf the forest whole. She felt herself heat up, the flames trying to lick her arms. She stumbled back. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she run? With mobility not an option, she began to shout for help. _

_"Roy!" she yelled. She should have yelled for her mother._

_"Roy, please!" Or her father._

_"Roy I need you!" Even her sister._

_"Roy . . ." But she didn't. She yelled for him._

_"Roy!" she cried. Only him._

* * *

She awoke to find her face stained with tears, Gracia hovering over her.

"Where's Roy? I need him . . ." she mumbled.

"He's not here right now, but he should be here any-"

"Hey I'm back." Roy announced, his head popping in. Gracia came up to him, whispered something, then left the room. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"N-no." Tears now spilled all over again.

"Hey, hey. Its okay." he soothed. "What's wrong?"

"Th-there was a fire, and I couldn't find you." His eyes expressed confusion at first, but then understood.

"Don't worry. It was all a dream. I'm here now." he whispered. She nodded. "Here, why don't you go back to sleep, and I'll still be here." He now laid next to her, embracing her tightly.

"Okay." she murmmered.

"Riza, I- I think I'm in love with you." He wanted to slap himself. Who just says that anyway? And when the person you love has a high fever?

"I love you too." she sighed, snuggling into him. He froze. Did she just say what he though she said? He allowed her to rest, holding her as dreams comforted or spooked her.

* * *

Okay, short I know. Don't worry, you're going to love the next few!

Review!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	5. Bitten Again

Okay, I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR SO LONG!

Roy: Yeah, she was busy with her boyfriend, right?

Me: What?

Riza: Roy, knock it off.

Roy: But Riiiiiiiizaaaaaaa!

Me: Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. If I did I would have Roy taking his shirt off on every episode while getting married to Riza!**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Bitten Again

Riza quietly hummed while reading the book Roy had gotten her. Elysia, who had tired herself out for the day, was asleep next to Black Hayate. She was now waiting for Roy to come home with Maes. Sighing she looked out the window.

The darkened night sky was lit by a luminous moon. The starts twinkled like sparkles from a man she knew back home. His name, uh, _Alex Louis Armstrong_, yes that was it. He had always been a proud man, of himself and his family. A good friend to her father.

"Hey, we're back," Maes announced coming in through the door. "But with bad news."

"It seems Kimblee has become an outlaw. So now we're going to have to track him down," Roy explained.

"Gracia, I need you to stay here and protect Riza and Elysia," Maes added. "We don't know what Kimblee's going to do."

"Right, but do you have any clue where he is?"

"No, but I'm ready to tear him to shreds," Roy growled.

"We should have gotten rid of him a long time ago."

"Wait, so what's exactly going on?" Riza asked.

"I'll explain later, just stay here with Gracia," Roy said. And with a quick peck on the lips, Roy and Maes were gone.

It was now a few hours after the two vampires had left. Riza sat quietly, fumbling her hands. Elysia was asleep, Black Hayate sitting next to her. Gracia was knitting, one of her favorite pastimes.

"Gracia, do you think they're okay?"

"Hmmm? Yes I do," she answered, not looking up at all. "They both can take care of them-"

"GRACIA!" Maes shouted. "GRACIA, I NEED HELP. **NOW**!" The female vampire was up, running towards the door. Once she opened it, there was a bloody image. Maes was supporting Roy, who was hanging limp and bleeding profusely.

"Roy!" Riza gasped. He didn't respond.

"Come on, we need to get him on the mattress," Maes said.

"We don't have time for that! We need to get him blood _now_ or he's going to die." Riza couldn't believe this was happening, she wanted to cry, but did not for fear of not being able to control herself afterwards.

"We don't have human blood!" Maes argued.

"Yes, you do," Riza declared. "Right here."

"Riza you can't do that!"

"Yes I can, and I will."

"She's right. We don't have much time and she's the only source we have. He should drink only enough to let him live."

"Fine . . ." Maes agreed.

He sat Roy up onto his knees, supporting him so he wouldn't fall. Riza also went on her knees in front of him, baring her neck. She leaned forward letting his lips press onto the sensitive skin. She let her hands clench the clothing on his shoulders, his weight leaned onto her, which wasn't so much since the floor kept most of the weight.

"Roy, you need to drink her blood, okay?" He shook his head no, but didn't have enough energy to push away.

"Please Roy, I need you," Riza murmured. He refused, but his arms told otherwise. They snaked around her waist, holding her close to him.

"I . . . won't . . . be able to . . . control . . . myself," he coughed. "Please Riza . . . don't . . ." She knew that Roy was losing his that control right now. Her vein was pulsing against his lips, her scent intoxicating him. His instincts were telling him to drink the blood that flowed so easily throughout her body, the sweet, red, thick liquid that would so easily crawl down his throat. He sensed now that the other vampires left the room, so that it was only him and Riza.

His tongue lolled out and tasted her skin, still feeling the pulse underneath. He wanted to stop, but her sweet, oh how her sweet, taste intrigued him. It called him, invited him, to relax and drink, to sink in and taste the blood. His fangs scraped the delicate skin, her breath caught, quickened.

"Riza . . . I may . . . not be able . . . to stop . . ." his breathy whisper flew across her ear, giving her goose bumps. His hands roamed her lower back, his mouth enclosed over a patch of her neck's skin. His tongue danced across the vein, tracing it, feeling it. His fangs gently sunk down, and then back up. Her blood seeped out, entering his moist mouth. He drank, and to do so he had to suck. Riza ignored the dulling pain in her neck and shoulder, only intent on giving him what he needed.

"Roy . . ." she mumbled. He didn't answer, the only sounds audible from him was the sucking and drinking noises that arose. Her hands ran through the cold black hair, almost subconsciously. She was drifting, yes that was it, drifting away, from the situation. She wanted Roy to come with her and held onto him dearly. Everything was hazy, but she didn't mind, only murmured his name over and over. No, she was calling him to her; he seemed to be so far away. "Please Roy . . . I . . ."

But she could not finish for her brain's dream-like state. She was floating between consciousness and unconsciousness, only able to feel her growing arousal towards him. Parts of her body that were not usually spoken of seemed to beg for him, but she could not put this into words. The aching of her lower abdomen increased while her reality slipped away. She felt almost numb as she moved to sit on his lap, pressing her lower self onto his body. Her breathing was labored, her eyes closed tightly, holding him near.

He finally pulled away for fear of hurting her. His wounds were healed, and his strength returned. She mumbled something that he could not decipher, and pressed down onto his lap harder. He brushed a stray strand of golden hair back behind her ear, which too she whispered. He watched in fascination as she tilted her head back and pressed her chest onto his. Her lids were only open half-way and sunk into his as she brushed her lips onto his, trying to taste him. Her hips wiggled against his growing erection, rewarded with a satisfied groan from his throat.

"Riza . . . what are you-"he started, but was cut off by her lips.

"Shhhh, relax," she replied. Her hand caressed his cheek, a seductive smile on her lips. "I want you . . ."

"W-want me?" he stammered. She nibbled at his ear, and letting out an _mmm-hmmm_, she pressed now onto his hardened erection. A laugh emanated from her, one full of lust. "What's so funny?"

"Hmmm? Oh, what you're doing, it tickles."

"What I'm doing?" He looked down; he had been subconsciously skimming her inner thigh. He looked up at her with a worried glance, which she didn't notice. He was losing control of this situation too?

"Roy, we need to do this now," she whispered hotly into his ear. Something wasn't right; she never acted like this before. But nonetheless he was aroused, and he wanted her so badly. She slightly bucked against his lower region, a teasing affect onto him.

"Riza . . . stop," he warned. She only gave him another seductive smile and gave him another tantalizing buck. He groaned with the agony of not being able to take her. He knew that this was from the lack of blood in her body, but still could not find himself to give it all up.

His hand ran up her legs, going underneath the skirt, and playfully reached a patch of private skin. He felt the coarse curly hair underneath his torturing fingers and began to rub her folds. He entered her with two of his fingers and stretched her out deliciously. She let out a cry, and a sly grin smeared across his lips. He fumbled over her clit and kissed her neck on the side that he had just drunk moments ago.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into. 'Cause now you can't escape," he growled sexually. She couldn't answer in her out of breath state. His left arm hooked around her waist, pressing her closer to him. His fingers still spun inside of her, making her head swim with confusion. "That's right. You like that don't you?" She nodded in response.

"Roy, yes," she moaned as he hit a particular sensitive spot. "Yes, yes, oh Roy." She let out a cry of pleasure as the momentum hit and took her. He watched with satisfaction as her body tensed and stretched against him. She finally relaxed, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"That's my girl," Roy whispered. She didn't lie down for long, however, and knocked him down on the ground with a giggle. "Riza, what are you- son of a-"

She rubbed against his erection, giving him a pulse of pleasure. She unbuckled his belt, sliding it off. His pants were instantly pulled off, and she rubbed his erection through the thin cloth of his boxers.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Roy," she murmured. Her mouth quickly covered his so that he couldn't protest. Her hand slipped under the boxers, her fingers wrapping around his engorged manhood. He moaned into her mouth as she began to massage, starting at the base and ending at the head. She took her other hand and pulled the boxers all the way down and threw them behind her. She broke away from the kiss, now coming down to his member. She kissed his inner thighs and lower abdomen but did not once touch his package.

"Riza please," he begged, finally giving himself up to her. She gave in and enveloped him into her mouth. She sucked earnestly on him, listening to his groans rise from deep within his chest. Tension built up, the heat condensing into one place. That is, until the fire from his abdomen burst throughout his body. His seed exploded into her mouth, and to which she swallowed.

He sighed, letting Riza cuddle up onto his chest. He got up, took their clothes, picked Riza up, and walked into their room. He let Riza sleep on the same mattress as her, waiting for morning to sort it all out.

* * *

Alright, done, can't you wait for the end? It's a good one.

Please review, the more I get the faster I update! (Hint, hint)

Roy: Yes, review if you love Royai.

Riza: Well that's hard because you're a part of it.

Roy: Riiiiizaaaa!

Riza: Oh, Roy just relax.

Roy: . . . (Sits in corner)

Me: Okay, why don't you two take a nap?

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	6. Kekkon

New chapter, and yes, I'm finishing up _Royai: Seduction_ today. Thank goodness.

Roy: It's about time.

Riza: Roy, don't be rude.

Roy: I'm a natural at it though.

Me: Enjoy the story!

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Kekkon

Riza awoke to the morning sun, who's light poured into the small room that her and Roy shared. Yawning, she sat up, feeling the tired aches in her stiff body arise. As she stretched, she looked towards her left, and what she saw worried her.

Roy was sitting with his head in his hands, mumbling something about he shouldn't have done that. Confused, Riza turned and crawled towards him. As she neared, Roy looked up in surprise.

"Good morning," he said, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," she declared, irritated at his response. She sat up and crossed her arms.

" . . . I don't want to upset you . . ."

"I can handle it," she said, confidently. He sighed, watching her anxious face, wanting to know the secret he was hiding.

"You're . . . you're pregnant." he whispered. Riza didn't move, her facial expression didn't change. Roy looked up at her. "Riza?"

"I thought it was a dream . . ." she murmured, more to herself. She looked at Roy, "How do you even know, it was last night . . ."

"Gracia, she senses these things with the body. Vampires . . . we all have special abilities." Riza didn't answer, knowing that he was hiding something.

"What else?" Roy was quiet a moment.

"I can't have you carry my child, you're a human, it's not allowed." Riza swallowed hard, feeling a lump in her throat. "The only three ways around this, killing you, killing the unborn child, or turn you into a vampire."

"And . . . ?" He looked at her, getting on his knees with her. Her gaze held him as he took both her hands.

"Riza, do you want to become a vampire? Become my wife?" She nodded, slowly, tears streaming her face. He smiled, embracing her tenderly.

"When?" she asked.

"Now, we have to hurry for the preparations of the test."

"Test?"

"The elder needs to come and make sure you're suitable for vampire life. If you don't pass . . ." he trailed off. She nodded, already knowing.

Riza sat stiffly, her heart racing a mile a minute. She twisted her hands in her skirt, chewing on her lip in anxiety. Once Gracia and Maes walked out of the room, Riza stood. Maes held the door open, letting Riza inside.

She walked into the room, looking around. Candles were lit everywhere and in the middle was a circle. A design, which she couldn't interpret, was painted on the inside. And sitting in the circle was Roy.

"Come on, sit." She did as told.

"What's the circle for?"

"It represents the ceremony that we're about to perform."

"There's different kinds of changing ceremonies?"

"Yes, for family, friends . . ." he said. "But this is a ceremony to turn you into a vampire, and a marriage in one. It's called a Kekkon."

"Kekkon," she repeated.

"Yes," he praised. "Now, first we have to change you. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, repeat after me: Watashi wa Riza Hawkeye."

"Watashi wa Riza Hawkeye."

"Watashi no ningen no tamashī o akirameru."

"Watashi no ningen no tamashī o akirameru," she repeated slowly.

"Kyūketsuki ni naru."

"Kyūketsuki ni naru." He smiled, half of the circle lit up. He came close to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but it pleased Roy, so it must not be bad. He bit her, held for a few seconds, then retreated.

Riza looked at him quizzically, but sensed a dull pain in her neck, which quickly spread throughout her body. Suddenly, it seemed to be on fire. She leaned over, heaving up her own blood. She wanted to scream, but throwing up was not helping.

"Relax, it's okay. It's natural, it'll be all over soon." Riza wasn't convinced, and wanted to just quit the whole thing.

And then, it was gone. The pain, the blood, the fire in her body. It left as quickly as it had came, to which Riza was grateful.

"Are you ready?"

"Hmm? Ready for what?" Riza sighed, sleepy.

"For the last part-our marriage."

"Uh-huh." He smiled, she was half-asleep. The pain had exhausted the poor new vampire.

"Repeat after me; Watashi wa Roy Mustang."

"Watashi wa Roy Mustang," she slurred.

"O toru koto o yakusoku."

"O toru koto o yakusoku."

"Eien ni watashi no otto toshite."

"Eien ni watashi no otto toshite."

"Good. Now for me. Watashi wa eien ni watashi no tsuma toshite Riza Hawkeye o toru koto o yakusoku." he said. Now the whole circle was lit up, and Riza had awakened a bit. "This the last and final part."

He leaned down, pressing his lips onto her own neck. Unsure of what to do, she did the same. Her jaws seemed to ache with the want of biting into flesh, and only increased when Roy opened his mouth. He waited, then she copied his move. His fangs lightly pinned onto her neck, and without even knowing, her's were, too. He tapped the floor, lightly, three times. After the third hit, they both bit simultaneously, each drinking the others blood. They took only a few gulps, and when they did stop, they automatically looked at eachother.

"We're finished, you're a vampire, and my wife," he said proudly. She smiled, but it faltered. Her mouth was dry, and her jaws still ached. He looked at her with amusement, as she used her tongue to feel her dry mouth and new fangs. "You're parched, aren't you?"

She looked at him with question in her eyes, how the hell did he know? She walked out of the room, Roy following, as she opened up the bin, and drank down the water. Once she was done, her face still dissatisfied, she looked at Roy who was muffling his laughter. She felt like hitting him, so she did.

"Hey, no need for violence," he laughed.

"What the hell's so funny?" she interrogated.

"Riza, you're a vampire. You don't need water." She stared at him, until it dawned onto her. Vampires drank blood, that's what would quench her thirst.

"Okay, so, where do you store it?"

"No, no, no, we don't have enough blood for you," he said.

"What?"

"Newborn's, as we like to call them, drink A LOT of blood for the first time. So we need to get you more than we've stored, come on."

Riza crouched into the bush, her muscles tense and alert. She watched with sharp vision, at the man in the clearing. He was unsuspecting, thinking he was alone. He was a serial killer, that Roy had tracked down for her. Roy told her that one of the things on the test was hunting, and she needed practice making a kill.

She let out a low, inhuman growl, which attracted the murderer's attention. He picked up a gun, slowly walking to where she was. The rifle wouldn't be able to kill her, so she ignored it. As he neared, she contracted her muscles, her jaws aching more and more. He was in close range, and she crouched even further down, ready to pounce. Her growling had ceased, but she quickly realized that she couldn't do it. The man, who thought it might just be his imagination, walked away.

_What are you doing, Riza?_ Roy thought. He stood on a tall tree, watching.

Riza let him leave, but soon she felt the ache get worse, and a heartbeat pound into her ears. A small voice seemed to scold her for letting the prey get away. It was then she realized that the heartbeat, was not her own, but the murderer's.

_His blood . . . drink it_,the voice commanded. She shook the thought away. _You're thirsty, you can't deny that you need drink his blood. It's not so bad, it's just like drinking water, just gulp it down . . ._

"Shut up," she mumbled.

_His heart, the beating, it needs to stop now. He's a worthless human, you a glorious vampire, his only role in life was to let you live._

Riza growled again, alerting the tall man once again. He walked cautiously over again, tightening his grip on the rifle.

_That's it, now all you need to do is pounce and kill, then it's over._

_No,_ she thought, but continued to growl.

_Yes._

_There's no way I'll kill him,_ she stormed.

_Drink his blood._

_NO!_ she shouted in her mind.

_DRINK HIS DAMN BLOOD, AND STOP THAT BLOODY HEARBEAT!_

She pounced, letting out a shrill cry. The man, in surprise, tried to shoot, but had no time. He was pinned to the ground, trying to get free. Her hand went up, and in one fatal hit, buried her hand into his head. She stopped moving, finally seeing the man's petrified face, and her hand in his head.

She pulled her hand out, brain matter and blood oozing out of the head, and sticking onto her hand. She heard Roy jump from the tree, but didn't turn to look.

"Good work, you hesitated, but still a swift kill," he noted. She didn't look at him, instead she ran. Her new speed amazing her, but didn't pay much attention. "Riza! Come back!"

He chased after her, since he'd been a vampire longer, he was much faster. He zipped past her, and stopped right in front.

"Move it, Roy!"

"No."

"I said move it!" she yelled.

"And I said no," he replied calmly. She stood for a moment, then broke down.

"I killed him! I actually killed someone for my own purposes!" she choked.

"It's hunting, Riza. People kill animals for their own meat, you did the same."

"I killed a human!"

"You killed a human, yes. But aren't humans mammals? Mammals are animals. Vampires are animals. We kill, eat, sleep, breathe, well, not as much as others."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter, come on," he declared, taking her arm.

"I don't want to!"

"Well, you are." He jerked her back, half dragging her into the clearing where the body still lay. He pulled her up to him. "Drink, you need it."

"No." A pause.

"Fine, I'll just take this back for storage." He picked up the body, dragging it to the direction of the house. He whistled as he went, a strange sight, but nonetheless, he whistled. That is, until he was knocked down. He went soaring, hitting into a tree. Looking back, he saw Riza hovering over the body. Her head plunged, and he could hear her suck the blood. He waited a few minutes, until Riza was finished.

"Just as I expected," he examined, taking the body. "You gorged yourself full, not a drop left." Her lower lip trembled, at the very thought. "Don't worry, you won't need to drink as much from now on."

She nodded, walking with him back to the house. The test was in a week, and she would need to learn as much as she could.

* * *

Chapter is done. Okay, here it is. The translations.

First of all Kekkon means marriage.

The first thing that Riza has to say is, "I Riza Hawkeye give up my human soul to be a vampire."

The next thing she has to say is "I promise to take Roy Mustang as my husband for all eternity."

The same thing with Roy except with wife and Riza Hawkeye in it.

So that's the translation.

Roy: Ohhhhh that's what that is.

Riza: You're clueless.

Roy: Yep.

Riza: Please ready and review.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	7. Notice

**Author's Note: **I have finished this story, but there WILL be a sequel. However, it will not be posted immediately. First of all, I'm going to start a different story. In the new story Riza will be a werewolf. And no, it's not going to be the same as _Royai: Vampires_. It'll be a totally different story. If you want to read it (it hasn't been posted at the time I have posted this notice) then you might want to subscribe to me. When that story is over (and I'm thinking of making a sequel to that one as well) then I'll make the sequel to Vampires. Then do the sequel to the Werewolf one.

Thanks for your patience and understanding.

-Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
